Be Mine Forever
by Zukiwi
Summary: Nate and Serena future fanfic. N/S getting married.
1. Chapter 1

It always happened this way. She would come into his life with energy and enthusiasm. After all it was Serena and what did he really expect. She was a golden aura filled with life and love. He loved her and he wanted her to be his, for good this time. No more fake relationships and certainly no lies. It was all going to go as plan, it was there real chance to make it last forever.

He finally did make her his forever on June 13th, 2013. They had continued to date through college when they both finally realized they were meant to be. 20 years it took them to realize this. He couldn't believe it as he stepped down on one knee when they were in Central Park and asked Serena to marry him. "Natie, oh my goodness! Of course, I'll marry you!" she said with excitement. He couldn't be happier. They had just graduated from Columbia University only weeks before but had been living together for 3 years.

After Diana and Charlie, they were ready to finally settle down. He always said he could never stay away from her, his golden girl. After all they went through, Dan, Carter, Tripp, Damien, Ben and he with Blair, Vanessa, Jenny, Catherine, Rhaina and Diana they finally had their chance; well they're second one. Nate had recently been accepted to Columbia Law School and Serena was being pursued to model for Eleanor Waldorf's new young adult collection. After her summer in LA and coming back to NYC, Serena had picked up a couple of modeling gigs as well as some runway time. Sure she enjoyed it but she was not sure what she planned on doing now that they were all done with college. Blair had been working with her mother for a separate branch of children's clothing, Chuck was still hard at work with Bass Industries, Dan was doing free lance writing, Eric was still at college and of course Rufus and Lily were still the same.

As they walked home to their apartment hand and hand with the Vanderbilt diamond on her slender finger he couldn't stop smiling. She whispered in his ear and he laughed. "You've always been the love of my life and I never want to let you go" he whispered back. "Of course you don't" she said, letting go of his hand and running ahead of him. He chased after her all the way to their apartment. The doorman smiled and let them in. Once, in the elevator she stopped and gave him a wink. He looked at her deep ocean colored eyes and kissed her. So lightly that she could barely feel it on her lips. Serena pulled away and kissed him back, deeper this time, more passionate.

The doors opened and they continued to be interlocked until they found their way into the bedroom. He gently placed her onto the bed as he began to pull off her grey tank top. She slipped off her brown boots and started undoing the buckle of his pants. Nate looked at Serena in her black lacy bra as she undid the buttons on his shirt. They barely separated only to breath. Soon they were both in their underwear. He could feel her wetness through her panties and her warm breath on his neck. Nate hadn't even realized he was getting hard so quickly. She moaned as he rubbed his package against her. Tempting her at first, he quickly unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Her breasts fell beneath her long blond hair and her nipples soon became hard. He massaged them a little with the palm of his hand as he heard her orgasm. Soon he slipped off her dripping panties as he entered her with two fingers. She could barely handle it as she grabbed onto his neck and continued to kiss him hard. Their lips crashing together. Finally he entered her slowly but they soon had a rhythm going. He filled her with joy and she cried out his name. They continued to kiss as she reached her climax.

Soon they were wrapped up in the sheets, as she snuggled into his chest. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Nate loved the way her hair smelled, like vanilla and apples. He looked down at her eyes which were closed and soon she was fast asleep. He slipped out from under the duvet and went into his closet. He slipped on a pair of boxers and a grey v-neck. Shutting the bedroom door, he walked into his office. Picking up his cell phone he dialed Chuck's number. It rang a few times before he picked up, "Hey, Archibald. How's it going? Did you pop the question?" he said sarcastically. "Sure did", Nate replied. Chuck chuckled and said he had to go tend to Blair and their 3 year old daughter Charlotte. "Okay Dad", Nate replied and hung up the phone.

Chuck had found out Blair was pregnant with his child while she was still engaged to Louis. Sure enough that was called off and they finally got back together. The way Nate saw it they were meant to be together anyway and it had been about time that this should happen. Sure enough 6 months later Charlotte Eleanor Serena Lillian Bass was born. She was a perfect combination of Blair and Chuck. Brown curls, dark chocolate eyes, and of course the Bass smirk. She was quite the character and seemed to have both of her parents and grandparents wrapped around her little finger. Serena, naturally was quite fond of her and told Nate that one day they would have children of their own. Of course he did want children, he was just unsure when that would eventually happen.

Setting his cell phone down, he left his office and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured it into two glasses. Carrying back to the bedroom he looked at the walls in the hallway. Photos lined the walls. Serena had become quite the aspiring photographer in recent years. He smiled; she was finally going to be with him forever. He opened the door and placed the glasses on the nightstand. Serena was still sleeping as he slipped under the duvet and put his arms around her warm body. He kissed her head as he eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him. "Hey, babe" he whispered. She winked at him and smiled. "Hey..." she replied. "Did you sleep well?" he asked. "Of course I did" she said.

She slipped from under him as she pulled on his blue button down shirt and walked into their closet. Serena put on a white bra and navy boy shorts before putting his shirt back on. She loved the way his cologne smelled...it made her feel comfortable and always close to him. She walked out of the closet and pushed Nate off the bed. "Come on, look at the mess we made" she told him. He slowly got off the bed and put his arms around her. Pushing the blonde hair out of her face with his fingers, he tilted her head towards him and kissed her softly. "I know your weakness" he said quietly. She laughed and replied "But I know yours better". They stripped the sheets off and put them in the laundry room before remaking the bed. "It's 4 o'clock, what else are we going to do today?" she asked him.

**Let me know what you think! This is my first ever fanfiction, so honest reviews please. Also if you do like this, what would you like to see happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

He knew better then to pick for her. Obviously she would have something planned. He simply replied, "Up to you babe!" She smiled and kissed him softly on the cheek. He laughed and picked her up and carrying her to the living room where he placed her on the couch. "Natie! Put me down right now", she ordered. Nate did as she commanded before beginning to kiss her neck softly. "I have decided what we are doing, we're going clubbing tonight!" she exclaimed.

Serena and Nate had been invited to Chuck's new club opening in Soho. It was modern, trendy, and just what they needed. Some time to let loose and have some fun! Nate agreed noting this wasn't worth arguing over. She smiled and got up, heading back towards their bedroom.

Serena needed to shower and pick out her out her outfit for tonight. Slipping into their bathroom, she turned on the hot water and went in. A few moments later under all of the steam, Nate appeared. She could hear him opening the glass door as he came in behind her. "Hey beautiful", he whispered. She turned to face him after washing the shampoo out her long blond locks. She looked at him and his perfectly toned body before kissing him on the lips. They continued to kiss as their tongues soon became intertwined. Eventually he pulled away, before getting out.

She loved when he would surprise her like that. Finishing her shower, she grabbed one of the soft and comfy blue towels off the shelf. Nate was already in their closet getting ready. He was only in a pair of black boxers as he was putting on his cologne. Pulling on a pair of dark washed jeans, he smiled at her.

She went over other side of the closet and selected a bra and underwear. Choosing a short black skirt and a silver sequined top, she turned to look at Nate's muscular back and shoulder. Every time she saw a little part of her had her breath taken away. He heard gasp as he finished buttoning his shirt.

He cockily said "See something you like?" She only laughed as she selected a pair of Manolos and slipped them on. At 8'oclock they would need together going for the club opening. "I have the prettiest fiancé in the entire world" he said lovingly.

Serena still had not told Blair about being engaged. Tonight at the club she would do it. As they took a cab to Soho, Nate kept his arm around Serena the entire time. She loved that feeling of being protected by the man she truly loved. It made her feel safe and Nate loved to do it.

As they arrived at the club, there was a line around the block. Lucky for them, they naturally had VIP invites to get in quicker. As they were let through security, Serena spotted Blair and ran towards.

Her best friend looked ravishing in a red minidress and black heels. Her hair styled just right. She embraced her and soon Serena showed her the ring. "He finally proposed, S I'm so happy for you!" she hugged Serena again before taking her to the stylish bar to get a drink. "Two, Cosmo" she ordered at the bartender. Nate and Chuck soon joined them.

The place was packed, the DJ was busy and the dance floor was starting to fill up. "Come dance with me, Serena!" Nate said as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. She agreed and soon they were in the middle of the crowd. Nate had his hands around Serena's waist as she grinded up against him.

He loved the way she danced and soon he spun her around so she faced him. He pulled her into a long kiss before her hearing Chuck's voice. "Thank you all so much for coming tonight. Enjoy the drinks, the music and the atmosphere. Club Queen B is a place where you are meant to enjoy yourself! Also shout out to my best friend Nathaniel for finally getting the girl of his dreams!" Nate blushed and Serena smiled.

Chuck came down from the stage and Blair kissed him softly. Leading Nate and Serena into the private booth area, Chuck ordered a bottle of champagne. "So, sis, finally going to settle down?" Chuck said mockingly. "Of course she is" Blair retorted. Serena and Nate just looked at each other, not quite sure how to respond. The champagne arrived and Chuck made a toast, "To my best friend and sister, I wish you a wonderful life full of joy and happiness".

"Who knew Chuck was so sentimental" Nate said jokingly. Chuck only smirked and said "Wait till you have a kid of your own and you'll catch the sentimental bug too". Blair and Serena laughed at their men. Little Charlotte had been forced to stay at home with Eleanor and Cyrus. She did adore her grandparents, but simply believed it was unfair for her parents to go out while she had to stay home. "So Serena, when can we can we expect you to become Mrs. Archibald? When's the wedding?" Blair asked enthusiastically.

"I honestly don't know. We are having brunch with both of our parents tomorrow so we'll see. I'm sure Anne and my mom will want to be in charge of everything. And do not worry Blair you are my maid of honor!" Serena replied. "We will talk tomorrow night S, you have to tell me about your mom's reaction and of course I'm going to be in charge of the bachelorette party! However, we have to get back to princess or we will be getting phone call from my mom about how Charlotte will not go to bed" Blair said.

With that Chuck and Blair departed before Serena thought they though get out of here too. Nate agreed and soon they were back in a cab on the way back to the apartment. Serena soon fell asleep against Nate shoulder. When they arrived, Nate picked her up and carried her to their bedroom before placing her on the bed.

He woke her gently and she walked to their closet to change. She walked out and brushed her teeth before getting under the covers. She moved herself as close to him as possible, fitting her body perfectly into his. She snuggled close as he put his arm around her. Sleep quickly overcame them. Tomorrow was going to be a big day!

**Here is chapter 2! I have finals coming up soon but I'll try to write again soon! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena woke up earlier than usual, as today was the day when she and Nate would tell their parents. What did she really have to worry about? The right outfit that would meet Anne Archibald's expectations, she could do that and she would have Nate with her the whole time. As she slipped out from under the duvet, she looked over to see Nate still sleeping. I'll let him sleep for a little longer, she thought to herself. Going into the kitchen she opened the fridge and pulled out a yogurt. Eating the yogurt leisurely with a spoon, she went over to the living room and watched the sun rise over Central Park.

She remembered how things had changed after all those year. Her childhood, her wild years, and now when she had settled down with him. Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald had asked her Serena Celia van der Woodsen to marry him. She continued to watch the sun rise and grabbed her camera before taking a few shots. She would be turning 21 in a few days...time had really flown by.

Finishing her yogurt, she returned to the bedroom to wake up Nate. He slept peacefully but she climbed onto the bed before planting a kiss on his lips. He opened his eyes and caressed her cheek. "Hey handsome!" she exclaimed. He sat up in the bed and pulled her onto his lap. "You worried about brunch?" he asked. Though she was a little, she did not think about it too much. "No, I'll be fine because you'll be there the entire time" she replied. Placing her on the bed, he went into the bathroom to shave and shower. Serena would have to wait her turn.

Powering up her Mac book Pro, she went on a few wedding dress websites. Just for pure curiosity, she reminded herself. Where would they get married? What about a honeymoon, these thoughts raced through her head. Nate emerged clean shaven and with only a towel around his waist. He's obviouslY attempting to tease me, Serena thought. Sure enough Nate had planned this for her. Showing off his chiseled abs and strong arms.

Serena decided this would not tempt her as she went in the bathroom. After the shower, she blow dried her hair and applied some mascara and eye liner. No reason to overdo it, she thought to herself. Going into their closet Nate was already dressed in a grey suit. He was putting on his tie when she came in. "Don't you look dapper" she said to him. He smiled and replied "You are going to look beautiful too because you always do" he replied. She giggled and he walked out of the closet and went to his office.

Putting on a strapless bra and underwear, she stepped into her dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good as always. Serena never seemed to change; she had long wavy blond hair, long tan legs, a perfectly flat stomach and overall was relatively content with her body. Sure if she tried, she could manage to lose a few pounds but why bother, food was much too delicious. She had always been skinny her entire life and the thought of gaining weight never crossed her mind. As she finished getting ready Nate was in his office. He was given the chance at an internship that would be starting in a few weeks. He was on his laptop picking his classes for the fall semester. Nate and his grandfather had finally reconciled after all the family drama. Though his parents were now divorced they had managed to stay on good terms. Closing down his laptop, the door to the office opened and out came a dazzling Serena. "Ready to go?" she asked. "Sure am" he replied. Taking her hand, they walked into the elevator and descended.

They were meeting at a chic restaurant in Soho. The doorman called for a cab and they were on their way. Walking into the restaurant they were greeted by Lily and Rufus and Anne and the "Captain" Howard. They were seated when Nate announced the news "Serena and I are engaged". Everyone was so pleased for them. Immediately Anne and Lily were discussing locations and dresses. Rufus and Howard shook hands. Food was ordered and the rest of the brunch had gone well. Brunch was finished, both Anne and Lilly set time for the following Tuesday to go dress shopping. Lily gave her daughter a hug and Rufus did too. Lily was proud of her daughter, not only had she been booked for New York Fashion Week in September but she had graduated from college and finally settled down with Nate.

When they said their goodbyes, Nate and Serena hailed a cab to stop at Chuck and Blair's penthouse. Blair was so enthusiastic about their wedding. Serena remembered when Chuck and Blair got married. It had been elegant but beautiful, very typical of Blair. Her dress had been beautiful and Chuck had looked very nice as well. "We're going shopping on Tuesday to look for dresses for you" Blair exclaimed. "I know B, my mom and Anne have already planned out where we're going dress shopping" Serena replied.

Chuck took Nate to his study and poured them a scotch. "Well Nathaniel, I am so happy for you" he told him. "So am I, Serena and I have been dating for a while and it just felt like the right time" he replied. Nate and Chuck drank their scotch before someone knocked on the door, "Come in" Chuck said. The door opened and out came Charlotte. She smiled at her father and said "Hello, Uncle Nate". Nate replied to the little girl "Hey, Charlie!" "Daddy come play with me, please!" Charlotte begged. Chuck agreed and picked up his daughter. "Bye Archibald, my duty as a parent calls" he said. Nate watched as Chuck and Charlie walked into her playroom. He left the study to find Serena. "Nate, take your fiancee, I'll see her on Tuesday" she told him. She hugged Serena and Nate.

They headed back to their apartment and opened the door. Nate kissed Serena on the lips. Her lips tasted like raspberries. She kissed him back putting her arms around his neck. "Why don't you unzip my dress" she said seductively. "I have a little surprise for you" she said jokingly. Boy was she right Nate thought. As he unzipped her dress and let it drop to the floor, he was not able to take his eyes off her. She looked so sexy in a maroon; practically see through bra and panties. Stepping out of the dress and taking off her heels, she pulled off his jacket and undid his tie. He could not contain his delight.

Usually when they had sex, though it was always very intense, she did not tease him like this. As she led him by the hand into the bedroom, he felt himself becoming hard. Her body continued to amaze him. Every time is like that first time when they were 16 years old. The first time, how could he ever forget that...he thought to himself.

Before he knows it, he's on the bed and he's kissing Serena with so much passion. She's already working on the buttons to his shirt, undoing them as quickly as she can. He throws his shoes and socks to the side. Nate let her take the lead this time, undoing the button to his pants until he was only in his undershirt and boxers. She plays with him for a little, circling his package...tempting him. It made him shudder a little, he continues to kiss her as he can barely handle it any longer. Nate flipped her onto her back and unclasped the skimpy bra before tossing it. He traced her bare breasts, her slim rib cage, her curved waist and stomach before slipping off her panties. She moaned into his chest as her body fit perfectly into his. He quickly stuck two fingers into her center. He could feel her body tensing and she felt like she was going to explode. Nate knew her too well. "Make love to me Natie" she pleaded. "I love you S" he replied as she pulled off his boxers and could feel his hard length. He brushed his length against her wet center. Finally he entered her, filling her with bliss and ecstasy. They had a rhythm going as Serena felt so complete. They both cried out in pleasure as Nate finally let go, pulling out from her. As Nate caught his breath, he took Serena in his arms and soon drifted off to sleep.

**And here is chapter 3, a little more Nate and Serena action. Please read and review. Leave suggestions too!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nate awoke to pure silence. Absolute calmness. Not a word in the apartment. He looked over to see Serena sleeping soundly, her naked body close to his. He gently slipped from under the covers. Retrieving his clothing and slipping on his boxers. Leaving her a note he went into their closet to get dressed for a run around Central Park. He used to these with his dad, but that was a long time ago. Slipping on his running shoes, he went to the elevator.

Serena casually awoke from her deep slumber. Stretching, she looked around to see Nate's note. She smiled and tucked it into her bed side table. She kept all of his notes, letters, postcards and other memorabilia in a box. Occasionally she would go through it and remember all of the memories. Walking into their bedroom, she started the hot water for a bath. Pouring in her favorite rose bath oil, she slipped into the tub. Dunking her head under the water, she held her breath before coming back to the surface. She had to meet with Eleanor today for a photo shoot at 2 o'clock. Relaxing into the warm water, she heard the bathroom door open. There was her Nate, his skin gleaming with a bit of sweat. "Hey, beautiful" he said. He came over and kissed her softly on the lips. "Hi" she replied. "Can I come in?" he asked. "I don't see why not" she replied. Stripping in front of her, he stepped into the tub behind her. He put his arms around her waist and hugged her close. "What time do you have the photo shoot?" he asked curiously. "Not till around 2" she replied. "Well that gives us some time to have some fun then" he whispered in her ear. She giggled a little and turned to kiss his cheek.

An half an hour later, they were out of the bath and sitting on their bed. They were discussing wedding locations. The beach in August they had both immediately decided on. Nate played with her hair as her head rested in his lap. "Tomorrow, I am meeting with Lily, Anne, and Blair to discuss some things but I will let them know about our idea" she told him. She turned around to face him before kissing him. It took Nate by surprise as he kissed her back passionately. She broke away and hopped off the bed. Nate laughed and picked up his law book. She came out of the closet in gray jeans, a caramel colored tank top, boots and a jean vest. "See you later" she said with one last kiss. "Bye, don't have too much fun without me" he replied.

Serena met Eleanor at the rooftop location and was soon in hair and makeup. "Serena, you look fabulous darling" she said. "Blair told me about your engagement to Nate, you must be so excited!" "It was a surprise, he proposed in Central Park. I could not be happier" she responded enthusiastically. With hair and makeup done, she was clothed in a grey dress with multicolored flowers on it and purple stilettos. Different poses were taken; she was changed into another set of outfits before Eleanor approached her: "You do not mind doing some lingerie shots for me, do you? I plan on using them for my new ad campaign".

Serena was shocked, advertisements with her face as the cover. "Eleanor, it would be such an honor" she replied. "Good, here are some of the pieces I will want you to wear" she said. Looking down at the pieces, Serena went back to the dressing room. Slipping on the navy bra and panties set, she looked at herself in the mirror. Though she had always had a lot of confidence, she felt a bit uncomfortable for the photographer to be taking photos of her. Reluctantly she went back to the set. She posed and over time felt a little relaxed. Off came the navy and on went on many other slips, bras, and baby dolls. "Here's a little something for you later and your check will be coming once the ad goes public. You were perfect as always Serena" Eleanor said.

Changing back into her normal clothes, she stopped at Nate's favorite donut shop and then headed home. Arriving at their apartment, the doorman opened the door and she thanked him. Going into the elevator, she arrived at their door. Opening the door, she found the apartment silent. Going to Nate's office she opened the door to find it deserted. She soon received a text "Went to do some grocery shopping. Be back soon, I am cooking tonight. Love Nate". She responded "Excited for dinner. See you soon".

Though he was going grocery shopping, he was making some detours on the way. Walking into the jeweler's shop, the owner came to the counter. "How can I help young man?" he asked. Unfolding the piece of paper from his pocket, he showed it to the owner. "Can you make this for me?" he asked. The owner stared at it briefly and replied "No problem, when do you need it by?" "June 28th" he replied. "I'll have it to you by then" the owner replied. Leaving the shop, Nate went to the grocery store before heading back home. He had put a lot of time into this necklace design. It was beautiful and totally Serena.

Arriving back at their apartment, he found Serena reading a bridal magazine. He kissed her gently on the lips before heading into their modern kitchen to cook. He was making pasta with sausage and broccoli on the side. His dream girl, what more could he ask for. As he prepared the pasta and the boiling water, he started to sauté the broccoli and cooks the sausage. "Dinner will be ready in about half an hour" he said. "Alright" she replied. Blair had been texting her for the majority of the afternoon and telling her she was coming over later. "Hope you don't have anything planned later...in a bit of a predicament". "Ok, B. Dinner see you then". Serena walked into the kitchen where Nate had served dinner. "This is delicious babe and by the Blair is coming over in a little bit" Serena said. "No problem, I'll be in the den watching TV" he replied. Soon there was a knock on the door.

"B, come in, we'll go to the bedroom" Serena told her. "Hello Nate and sounds good" Blair replied. Nate replied "Hello" before starting to fill the dishwasher. Serena led Blair to the bedroom. "So what's the deal B?" Serena asked. Opening her Prada purse, Blair pulled out a small brown paper bag. "I think I might be pregnant S" she told her. "I haven't taken a test and I wanted to do it with you here" "Alright B, take the test and we will wait to find out" Serena replied. Sitting on the bed, she waited for Blair to come back out and clicked on the timer on her phone. Blair left the test in the bathroom and came to sit on the bed with Serena. "Let's go into the living room and you can look at bridal magazines with me" Serena suggested. Blair nodded her head and they went back into the living room where Nate was drinking coffee.

"So what are you two up to?" he asked curiously. "Oh nothing, just the regular dish of gossip" Serena replied. He had a feeling she was lying to him but did not say anything in front of Blair. He would remember to ask her later. When the timer was about to go off, Serena motioned for Blair to follow her. Nate looked at them suspiciously. "Okay, let's take a look B" Serena told her encouragingly. Looking down at the stick, they both saw they tiny pink plus sign. "We both know what that means" Serena said, tossing the test and packaging into the trash. "Does Chuck k now about you thinking you're pregnant?" she asked. "We talked about possibly having another kid in the future but not now" Blair responded. "Congrats B! Charlie can have a brother or sister!" she responded enthusiastically. They hugged each other and Blair said "You're right S, I should be more excited!" "Well, go home and tell Chuck, I'll see you tomorrow!" Serena told her. Walking Blair to the door, she now faced a very curious Nate.

"Nothing you want to share" he asked. "Oh no, nothing at all" she replied smiling. "Let's go watch a movie Natie" Serena suggested. He followed her into the den before they chose a movie and snuggled on the couch. He kissed her forehead softly and she intertwined he fingers into his. These were the nights she loved best, when it was just the two of them. Quickly getting up, Serena ran to the kitchen and back with a little purple box. "Are those what I think they are?" Nate asked. Serena opened the box and took one of the donut holes and popped it into her mouth. He opened his mouth where she placed one in before she kissed him. She could taste the sugar as her tongue found his. Nate stroked her back before pulling her on top of him. They continued to kiss for a while before Nate took the blanket to cover them. The movie was coming to an end. Serena snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, making sure to hold her close. As the movie came to an end, he carried her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed. "Nate put me down, I can walk" she screamed. He only laughed as she tried to kick him.

Going into the bathroom, a white stick caught his attention. Peering down at it, he saw the little pink plus sign. He thought she must be pregnant and why would she not tell me…It concerned him a little but he tried to shake the thought from his head. Walking out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, Serena went in and shut the door. Minutes later she came out before going to their closet to change.

Nate slipped off his jeans and t-shirt before getting under the covers. Serena came out in a pair of boy shorts and one of his old blue button downs; her favorite. Turning the lights off, she slipped in besides him. "Something wrong Nate?" she asked in a worried tone. He did not want to pester her but somehow she could always tell when he lied. Turning to face her he asked "Why would you not tell me you're pregnant? Serena, I thought we told each other everything no matter what." "Nate what are you talking about I am not pregnant. In fact I am currently still on the pill. That was Blair's pregnancy test" she told him. Nate felt better as he looked into her eyes. "When we are ready to have a baby, you will be one of the first people to know, I promise" she told him reassuringly. He embraced her and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Serena quickly went into the shower and was already blow drying her hair when Nate came in the bathroom to shave. He kissed her temple and she smiled. Leaving the bathroom Serena went into their closet. Slipping on her new EWD (Eleanor Waldorf Design) bra and panties, she put a pair of black shorts, a white blouse like sleeveless top and black flats. Grabbing her black hobo bag, she was out of the door.

Going down to meet Blair, Anne, and Lily, Serena got into the cab. Giving the driver the address to Vera Wang. When she arrived Blair and Lily were already looking at dresses. Serena came in and they greeted her. She looked around the store at all the beautiful dresses when Anne showed up as well. "Nate and I have decided we want to get married at the beach. We are aware it isn't the traditional wedding but it would mean a lot to us" Serena explained. She chose a few dresses and her mother handed her a few. The woman assisting her gasped as Serena came out of the dressing room. "That's the one" Blair told Serena. "Serena, darling you look absolutely stunning!" Anne and Lily both told her. The dress was made of ivory silk and fitted her perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. "I have found it!" she exclaimed. Lily hugged her daughter and they soon decided to have lunch. Sitting down to lunch more wedding details were made, invitations, flowers, catering, location, honeymoon choices and bridesmaids dresses.

At around 1 o'clock, Blair and Serena left to do a little shopping. Going into the lingerie department at Barney's they took a peak around. "So I heard the modeling is going well S. My mom said she chose the ad of you. It's going up next week!" Blair told her. Serena blushed "Yeah, I have yet to tell Nate about it. Not sure what he's going to think..." she replied. "He will love it because you look so good" Blair responded. "Here try these on, you're going to need some sexy pieces for Nate on your honeymoon" Blair told her. Serena obliged and went into the dressing room.

**Here's Chapter 4! Please review and let me know if you have any ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She slipped on the purple set and walked out of the dressing room. "B, what do you think" she asked. Blair frowned and handed her a blue slip with matching panties and bra. Serena walked back into the room and tried it on.

This suited her much more an left Nate something to look forward to once he removed the slip from her body. Walking out again Blair looked and said "That looks great, Nate will love it and it brings out your eyes". Serena smiled as she found a couple more pieces, a white set for their wedding night and a red set too. Walking up to the counter she payed and she and Blair were off to Bloomingdales.

Nate had a relatively relaxing day, he spent the morning with Chuck and Charlie. "So Nate, how's the gift for my sis going?" he asked. Nate smirked and replied "Wonderfully, have the gift, she's already planned her party location with Blair and of course the hotel for after". Charlie came over them in the living room.

"Hello, Uncle Nate" she said with a huge smile. "Is Aunt Serena with my mom" she asked. "Yes she is" he responded. "Come here honey" Chuck told her. She climbed onto the sofa and into his lap. "So, Blair told me she was pregnant yesterday. We have an appointment with her doctor in a couple of weeks" he told Nate. "Man, congrats! Another kid for you guys, that's great" Nate said. Chuck smiled and told Charlie "Madison's mom is coming to get you in 15 minutes for a play date, so why don't you go get Dorota to help you get ready". "Okay Daddy" she responded as she hopped off his lap. "Well I have work to attend to, but Nate I'll see you around" Chuck said. Nate nodded and went into the elevator to head home.

Serena and Blair had been trying on quite a few dresses for Serena's birthday party. So many dresses and shoes. They made their purchases and soon went there separate ways.

Serena took a cab and headed home. "Nate, I'm home" Serena said. He came out of his office with his laptop typing away. "Sorry babe, had to get started on the work for the internship" he said and walked back into his office.

She sighed and continued planning her wedding with a cake tasting next weekend. Sylvia Weinstock would be doing the cake. A layered vanilla cake with chocolate butter cream and white fondant to cover the outside with all sorts of different flowers. It was going to be beautiful. Blue bridesmaids dresses and a honeymoon in Fiji. Her birthday was on the 29th and it was coming up soon.

Nate had to pick up her necklace in a few days. He was so excited for their wedding and of course the honeymoon. He had booked the private island in Fiji. Just them and no one else for an entire 2 weeks.

He slipped out of the office to find Serena asleep on the sofa. He walked over an sat next to her. He kissed her neck softly planting delicate kisses until he reached her lips. She opened her eyes and sat up. Serena pressed her lips to his and he tangled his fingers through her hair. He pulled her closer before slipping off her blouse. He pulled her up from the sofa before taking her to their bedroom

Nate slipped off his shoes and socks before Serena pulled his tee shirt over his head. He grinned and slipped off her shorts. He gently teased her by pulling off the straps of her bra and slid his hand up and down her thigh. He pushed her down onto the bed before continuing to kiss him. "I wish we could stay like this forever" he whispered. Serena could taste the minty chap stick off his lips. He removed her bra, looking at her half naked body. She stared at his muscular body as she pulled on the elastic of his boxers before she took off them off completely. He slipped off her thong.

Serena felt Nate becoming hard as she positioned herself. He could feel her wetness and he then sank inside her. She gasped with pleasure as he pulled them under the duvet cover. He pulled out of her body slowly, breathing heavily as she whispered "I love you". "I love you too" he whispered back. He lay back on the pillow, her warm body next to his. "I've been waiting all day to do that." He placed light kisses on her head as the drifted to sleep.

Serena awoke and looked at her phone. It was 9 o'clock and she had received two voice mails and a few texts. One was from Eleanor to look on 5th Avenue as she was in the EWD ad campaign and the other was from Blair.

Getting up she took a quick shower before slipping on a pair of jeans, a grey tank top, and boots. She kissed Nate softly on the cheek before running out of the house. She called a taxi and headed for 5th Avenue. Slipping on her aviators she got out of the cab. There she was on the billboard in Eleanor Waldorf. Sending Nate a text to meet her at the cafe across the street she headed over.

He showed up 10 minutes later as she drank her latte. "Where did you go this morning" he asked. "Just out" she replied. "Did you look out the window?" she asked. Sitting down next to her, he stared out of the window.

There was Serena, looking amazingly gorgeous. Her hair perfectly tousled, her red lips looking very kissable and of course the sexy lingerie she was wearing. "You look gorgeous" he said. She smiled as she kissed him on the lips.

They drank their coffees and shared a blueberry muffin. Leaving the cafe there hands intertwined they headed home. The sun was up and the city was already buzzing.

**Please review! Any suggestions for what should happen next. Next chapter will be Serena's b-day and then the wedding pretty soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took me so long to update. Please and enjoy! Review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be the wedding and honeymoon.**

**Thanks, Zukiwi**

**Chapter 6**

Tonight was her birthday and she slipped on the gold dress. She looked dazzling as she looked in the mirror. Blair grinned at her as they walked into one of Chuck's clubs. The room was filled with her friends and the music was blaring.

Nate came over to Serena, his beautiful fiancée and gave her a passionate kiss. He pulled her onto the dance floor and they danced, their bodies pressed against one another. "Come with me for a while?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded as he pulled her away and into an empty room.

"Happy Birthday babe" he said. He opened the small box and revealed the necklace he had made for her. She giggled as he put it around her neck. It was dazzling and she kissed him. "Natie, you've outdone yourself" she said.

They returned to the party, the birthday cake came out with twenty one candles. The flames flickered in her face as her family and friends sang her happy birthday. The song was coming to an end and she realized she had to make a wish. She paused before blowing out every candle.

He kissed her lips lightly as the waiter came over and cut the cake as it was served. Serena fed him a bite of the cake before pulling him onto the dance floor. Nate pulled her close as the lights started to dim.

At around 1 o'clock Nate and Serena stumbled into a taxi to for their hotel room. He led her to the room. She went into the closet feeling quite tired. Nate unzipped her dress as they both changed and she fell asleep close to him.

They spent the majority of the morning fooling around in bed. Around noon Nate ordered mimosas. Later they headed home to pack for the Hamptons.

Several weeks past and it was mid July and everyone was in the Hamptons until Nate and Serena's wedding. The invitations had gone out long ago and everything seemed to be falling into place.

Serena woke from a deep sleep and looked over at Nate who breathed softly. She went into their closet to slip on a white bikini with flowers on it. She gazed at herself in the mirror and soon found two strong arms around her waist.

"You look sexy" Nate said as he kissed her hair.

She smiled and turned around to kiss him. I can't believe we're getting married in a month she thought to herself. He winked at her as he headed into their bathroom. She slipped on a stripped maxi dress and put her hair up into a bun before heading downstairs. Lily handed her a glass of orange juice as they sat down for breakfast. Nate came down a little later in a red polo and navy blue board shorts.

"Good morning Nathaniel" Lily said with a smile. He smiled back and took a mug and filled it with coffee. After breakfast Nate and Serena headed to the private beach.

They set up on their lounge chairs and Serena asked Nate to rub sunscreen on her back as he slipped off his own shirt to reveal his rock hard abs. She set it up perfectly; she lay down on her towel and undid the string of her bikini.

He smirked as he lathered the sunscreen onto her back after he placed kisses down her spine. It made her shiver and he tied her bikini top and placed one last kiss on her neck. He walked off into the sand before getting into the deep blue water.

Serena watched through her aviators before running down the beach to join him. He kissed her before pulling her into the water with him. She shrieked a little and started to giggle. They spent the afternoon on the beach giggling and feeding each other grapes.

By late afternoon the headed back inside to the house. Lily and Erik were both out so they had the house to themselves. They headed into the bathroom where Nate undid her bikini bottoms and top. Serena turned on the water before she pulled off his bottoms. 25 minutes later they were out of the shower and getting ready for dinner with Chuck and Blair at their house.

They both dressed and hopped into Nate's BMW. They drove off until they arrived at Blair and Chuck's house. There was Charlie on the swing in the front yard grinning as she saw Nate and Serena.

"Uncle Nate!" Charlie squealed as she jumped off the swing and into Nate and Serena's arms.

They hugged the little girl before heading inside the house where Nate found Chuck barbecuing and Serena found Blair making a batch of Pimm's Cup.

"S, come help me serve these to the boys" Blair said. Serena obliged as they headed out onto the patio.

Appetizers were served and conversation was abundant. Charlie sipped her lemonade and colored in her coloring book. Dinner was soon served and shortly after Nate and Chuck headed into his office to drink some scotch.

"So B, how's the pregnancy going?" Serena inquired. "Better than last time, not as much morning sickness and thankfully most of my clothes fit but I'll be two months along when your wedding roles around next month" Blair replied.

"I bet you will look fine" Serena replied. All the bridesmaids had their dresses fitted and that was squared away along with all the RSVP's, the cake, the flowers, and the dinner menu. Of course Charlie was going to be the flower girl. Everything was falling into place.

After dessert, Nate and Serena headed home. Nate had finished up his internship at the law firm. They told him they would be interested in hiring him after Law School. Nate was pleased.

Lily had already gone to bed and Erik was out. "We should go skinny dipping" Serena said giggling. Nate laughed and said "Well my dear let me unzip your dress."

As they headed down to the beach, they started to shed their clothes. Serena could see the glint in Nate's green eyes. She slipped off her heels and Nate his shoes. They were left in just their underwear before Nate grasped her hand.

She smiled up at him before she tilted his head towards her and planted a light kiss on his lips. "You're beautiful, you know that" Nate said as he unclasped her bra with his free hand.

She let her hair fall loose from her braid and gently pulled his boxers off and her panties before they went running into the cold ocean water.

It made his skin tingle a little but he could feel her warm hand clasped in his. She let go and swam farther from shore. He joined her as she wrapped her long tan legs around his waist.

He kissed her collarbone all the way up to her lips. Her lips were so thought and sweet, still tasting like raspberries. Her lips parted and his tongue soon joined hers. He fell into a spell as he kissed her.

After some time, he felt her shiver a little. "Natie, I'm cold" she whispered. He nodded as they swam back to shore. He ran ahead into the cabana where he grabbed towels. Slipping one around his waist he headed back to Serena and wrapped her up.

They picked up their discarded clothing and silently headed back inside only to find Lily sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea.

"Crap" Nate mumbled. As they looked around the doorway they both saw Lily. Nate made a run for it upstairs.

Thanks a lot Nate, Serena thought to herself. As she attempted to tiptoe by she heard Lily call her name. "Serena is that you?" "Yes, mom it's me" she replied. Busted. She came out only with a towel covering her. "What are you doing Serena?" her mother asked. "Just went in the jacuzzi for a little, night" Serena told her mother. "See you tomorrow dear" her mother responded.

Nate felt slightly guilty about leaving Serena but figured it was for the best. "Thanks a lot babe" Serena said irritated. Nate apologized and started to tickle her. She squealed a little and burst into a fit of laughter.

"Nate stop it" she said unconvincingly. Nate finally stopped as he put his boxers back on. Serena changed too and they went off to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

ONE MONTH LATER

Serena gazed at herself in the mirror in her wedding dress. Her mother came over to her and said "Serena, you look absolutely beautiful".

Her makeup had been done along with her hair. Her bridesmaids were all dressed along with Blair her maid of honor. All she had to do was breathe and relax a little. She resisted the temptation to bite those perfectly manicured nails.

Nate finished doing his tie as Chuck his best man gave him a pat on the back. His groomsmen thankfully had all shown up on time and before he knew it Serena was walking down the aisle.

William, her father had offered to walk her down the aisle even if they hadn't always been the closest. Serena felt the bittersweet as she made the long journey to Nate under the altar of white flowers. As she walked up to him, the officiant asked Nate "Do you Nathaniel Fitzwilliam Archibald take Serena Celia Van der Woodsen to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Nate responded with an "I do". Serena was then asked the same thing and she responded "I do".

Then came the vows and Nate went first, "Serena, I promise to love you through the good and the bad. To cherish your beauty and your kindness so long as we both shall live. I give you this ring as a promise".

Serena went next " Nate you have always been the love of my life. You have supported me through so much and I cannot imagine a day without out. You mean so much to me. I plan to stick by you through everything just as you have done for me. This ring is a symbol of this promise".

They exchanged rings and the officiant pronounced them husband and wife. Then came the kiss. It was sweet yet passionate. The beach had been the perfect setting for the wedding. Then came photos for the magazines with the whole bridal party. Serena tossed her bouquet and Penelope caught it.

They had an open bar on the beach and appetizers were served. As they ate dinner the sun began to set. "I have the most gorgeous wife in the world" Nate whispered into Serena's ear. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Nate took his wife's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor as the DJ started the music. The night went on perfectly and passed in a blur.

As the evening came to a close, Nate and Serena changed before taking the Bass private jet. Serena kissed Nate softly and then said "You part of the Mile High Club?" Nate starting laughing and replied "Well there is always a first time".

Afterall it was the jet that only Nate used for work and he was sure Chuck had done much worse on a jet. Well the stewardess was no where near them. They both entered the bathroom in a passionate embrace. Nate trailed kisses over Serena's collarbone down to her breast before he undid the button and zipper of his pants. Serena leaned against the door as she pulled him closer to her.

She felt his hard length against her as Nate hiked her short black skirt up to her hips. He pulled off her thong and slipped off his boxers before entering her. She moaned as his thrusts quickened. Nate continued to kiss her as they finished. Serena pulled her skirt back down and discreetly slipped out of the bathroom. Moments later Nate came out.

The rest of the flight Serena slept with her head in Nate's lap. After 16 hours Nate could finally see the deep water and the sand of the private island they were staying on. He sighed as he stroked his beautiful wife's hair. Classes were starting soon for school and he assumed he would be very busy.

Serena's eyes fluttered open. She smelled Nate's cologne. That sent always felt so familiar. Propping herself up she planted a kiss on Nate's lips. "We're here!" she said enthusiastically. He smiled as they landed. Taking her hand they walked off the jet to the house.

It was modern and sleek as they found the master bedroom. The bed was very large and Nate was sure they would be enjoying themselves. Besides the ocean there was a pool, jacuzzi, and sauna. A large kitchen, living room, master bath with the biggest bathtub he had ever seen. This truly was the best place to honeymoon for two weeks.

Once they had settled in, Nate slipped on his bathing suit. He found Serena already tanning on the beach, gossip magazine in hand. He smiled and picked her up. She dropped her magazine and squealed.

"Natie! Put me down" she demanded. "Too late" he responded with a passionate kiss. He could already feel her smiling underneath his lips. He pretended to drop her and she continued to giggle. Finally he put her down as they reached the ocean. The water was a deep blue and he told Serena, "The water looks like your eyes". She smiled before kissing him and pulling him into the water.

She looked back at him and thought I'm Mrs. Nathaniel Archibald...she smiled a little. He splashed her and Nate watched the water glisten off her tan skin. They swam and spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach.


	8. Chapter 8

Though the honeymoon has been blissful it was quickly coming to an end. The two tan blondes walked hand and hand on the beach. Nate would pull her closer and placed kisses on her head. He could smell her shampoo and it brought a smile to his face.

They spent the past week in a half scuba diving, swimming, tanning, getting a couples massage as well as spending some time in bed, in the shower, and in the hottub. It was late afternoon by the time they headed back to the house.

Things were good. They were happy. She was Mrs. Archibald and she had the Vanderbilt ring on her slender left finger. Her modeling career was going well, Nate had started his classes and was doing his internship. She had spent time with Blair, but she was busy too with running Waldorf Designs with her mother.

Slipping on a pair of lululemon leggings and and a grey tank top Serena headed to her yoga class. Nate had passionately kissed her goodbye in the hallway before heading to his internship. They had planned to meet up later for lunch at a cafe down the street from the law offices he was interning at. She was happy, really happy. Things were going well for her.

As she got to the yoga class she met up with some of her Columbia friends. The class went really and she felt extremely relaxed. They hit up Elixir Juice Bar after class. "So how are you and Nate?" Kiley asked. Serena smiled, "We're doing great. Super happy and what not. You know, newlyweds." "Serena your body is just so great. You looked amazing on the cover of Vogue last month." Annie told her. "Haha, Annie you're so nice. How are you and Johnny?" Serena said. "We're great and we're headed to his parents house in Connecticut this weekend." Annie replied. After drinking their juices the girls went their separate ways.

Taking a cab Serena headed down to Nate's office. Taking the elevator to the 5th floor, Serena took her hair out of a bun and brushed it out with her fingers. The doors opened and she headed straight for the receptionist. She smiled at her as she picked up the phone "Whalen, Vernon & Moore, how can I help you? Let me transfer you, one moment please." Looking back up at Serena she said "Nate's down the hallway fourth door on the left." "Thanks." Serena replied.

Heading down the hallway Serena knocked on the door. It was a relatively small but modern office. Nate was on the phone when she came in. Hanging up he went over to her and kissed her. "I missed you baby." he told her. "I missed you too." Serena said kissing him back. "Let's go to lunch." he replied. Taking her hand they headed back to the elevator. Once they were outside they headed to a small yet busy restaurant down the street. They sat at a booth next to each other and ordered their food.

"We have the gala tomorrow for Chuck." Serena told Nate. He nodded as he took a bite of the roast beef sandwich. To be perfectly honest he had completely forgotten. The internship was tiring and with classes he just wanted to spend the Wednesday night at home with Serena. It was Chuck though so it kind of meant he had to go. Serena sipped her iced tea and ate her salad. "How if I make it up to you later?" she said with a smirk.

He smiled back and replied, "That seems like a fair deal." Nate paid for check and kissed Serena before heading back to the office. He watched her as she got into the cab. He smirked and knew he was going to be having a good night.

She walked into their apartment and headed to their bedroom. Heading into the closet, she pulled out the long floor length lavender gown. Heading to the bathroom, she turned on the hot water and got into the shower. She washed her blond locks and grabbed the blue fluffy towel off the rack.

She headed back into the closet and slipped on her underwear and bra before heading back into the bathroom. She put product in her hair before blow drying it. By the time she had finished her makeup she found her husband getting ready in their closet. He was putting on his bowtie and boy did he look sexy in his tuxedo.

He could see her coming into their closet as he finished tying his bowtie. He turned around to face her. "I am the luckiest man in the world." he said as he grabbed her waist and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. She giggled and placed one last kiss on his lips before taking the dress off the hanger. "Zip me up?" she asked. Nate carefully zipped up the open back lavender gown. The touch of his fingers made Serena shiver. She slipped on the silver Louboutin pumps and grabbed her clutch.

They headed into the town car that was waiting for them and they headed off to the Bass Industries building for the gala. Once inside, they headed up to the rooftop where the party was. Blair and Serena greeted each other with kisses on the cheeks. "Oh S, you look so tan. I'm sure the honeymoon was great!" Blair exclaimed. "B, it was just what we needed and you look lovely in your Marchesa gown." Serena responded.

Nate had gotten her a drink and they had been chatting with numerous important people at the gala. They were seated for dinner and soon the dancing began. They had managed to sneak off into a coat closet as he placed kisses on her collarbone and it made her shuter. Serena moaned into his chest as Nate unzipped her dress.

"You're so damn sexy." he whispered in her ear. She could feel his hard-on through his pants. She whispered back, "You're making me so wet." Reaching down to her panties, he gently slid them off. She wasn't lying when she said she was ready for him. He brushed her wet center before entering with his fingers. She gasped as her head fell back against the wall.

She unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers. He entered her and he thought about how this beautiful woman would one day be the mother of his children. She was his and he was hers. He wanted a baby with Serena, the only woman he had ever truly loved. When they were finished, they snuck out of the closet and into their waiting town car.

As they lay in bed with his arm around her, he told her, "We should have a baby. I know we haven't been married all that long but I want to have children with you." He saw her smiling and she nodded, "I want nothing more than to have a child with you. I'll go to the doctor tomorrow and stop birth control. Nate I love you so much." He kissed her passionately and they soon drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

SIX WEEKS LATER

Serena sat in their large bathroom holding the white stick. She had been feeling run down recently and figured it was probably from all the modeling shoots she had been doing. Having become a new face for Victoria Secret, she had been exhausted.

Having had lunch with Blair who was due any day now, suggested Serena buy a pregnancy test from the drugstore. "You missed your period. So get one just to check." Blair told her.

Having taken the test, Serena sat waiting patiently for the small pink symbol to change. She finally glanced down to see the pink plus sign. She was pregnant and she was ecstatic. She found her cell phone in her black Alexander Wang purse. Serena quickly called Nate.

He was in the middle of an important meeting when he saw his wife's beautiful face pop up on his iPhone. His boss kept talking about signing this potential client and he knew her call would have to go to voicemail. He hated having to ignore her call, but there was no way out. A text also popped up: "Meet me at the Peninsula after work. Suite #1512. I'll be waiting for you. Love you, S."

It brings a smile to his lips and the rest of the meeting seems to go by slowly. He glances down at his watch and starts to feel a little jittery. He wanted to stop for sunflowers on the way to see her tonight. He called up her favorite florist and placed an order.

She had booked the suite as soon as she got the results. She also called her doctor to make an appointment with her OB. She packed a bag, grabbing a some stuff for both she and Nate. Once she arrived at the suite, the anxiousness of telling him kicked in. To relax, she went to the large bathroom and started a bath. She filled the tub with steamy hot water and lit the candles. She slowly got in after stripping down and pouring in bubble bath. She sat thinking about Nate and their future family. Getting out of the bath, she wrapped a towel around her waist and slipped on the black lace bra and panties. She blow dried her long blond locks and slipped on the black Alice + Olivia dress she had picked up with Blair the other day.

Serena ordered dinner for them to be brought fifteen minutes after they saw Nate come into the hotel. She felt anxious and a little nervous. She checked her phone and saw he should be leaving the office right about now.

He hailed a taxi and picked up the bouquet before heading to 5th Avenue. He walked up to the concierge and given a key before heading into the elevator. He looked at himself in the elevator reflection.

The face looking back at him was still young, at only twenty one. Sometimes he wondered how he became so lucky. He had Serena, he had an internship, and was making his way through grad school to become a lawyer. The elevator dinged on the fifteenth floor and he stepped out.

Nate found room 1512 at the end of the hallway. There she was, his beautiful wife. He greeted her with the bouquet of sunflowers, followed by a passionate kiss and he whispered in her ear, "Hi beautiful." She blushed as they sat for dinner that room service brought them.

Dinner arrived and they began eating when Serena told Nate, "I have to tell you something." Nate smiled and asked her, "What is it?" She took another sip of the butternut squash soup. "I rehearsed in my head all afternoon of how I would break the news to you. He held her hand reassuringly and took a sip from his glass of red wine.

Nate noticed she hadn't touched her glass of wine. Right as he came to that realization the words he had been waiting to hear came out of her mouth, "Natie, I'm pregnant with our baby."

The look on Nate's face was beyond ecstatic. "Serena, that's the best news. You've made me the happiest man in the world." He kissed her from across the table. "I have an appointment tomorrow at 11:30. I'm hoping you can come with me." Serena told him. "Of course babe." he told her.

They finished dinner and they sat in bed. This wasn't a night where Nate wanted anything more than to have his beautiful wife's head asleep on his chest. He brushed his hands through her long blond tresses. When he was sure she was fast asleep, he finally let his eyes close.

The following morning, after checking out of the room the golden couple headed out of the hotel hand in hand. As they went to their appointment at Lenox Hill Hospital, the nurse brought them into the patient room. Serena laid down as they waited for Dr. Clark to come in.

She came in and asked Serena to pull up her shirt. "This might feel cold." Dr. Clark said to Serena. Nate squeezed her hand. "There, take a look at the screen." Nate and Serena looked over to the screen to see not one but two heads. "Mrs. Archibald you're pregnant with twins. In another couple of weeks I'll be able to tell the sexs." Dr. Clark said.

"We're having twins!" Nate said. He passionately kissed Serena who was still in shock. "We need to do a few more tests on you and then we'll schedule another appointment for you in a couple of weeks." Dr. Clark said. They finished up the tests and Serena scheduled another appointment for another couple weeks.

Nate took Serena out to lunch before they headed home. "I am so excited." Serena told Nate. "Me too and twins! This is great." Nate replied. "I want to wait a few more weeks before we tell everyone." Serena said. Nate nodded as they paid and headed home. He told he had work to do for classes on Monday and needed to head to the library to study.

Serena slipped off her shirt and stared at her stomach in the full length mirror. Her stomach looked perfectly flat, even when she turned to the side. She wondered how long it would take for her to finally have a baby bump.

**Feel free to review or let me know what else you would like to see happen! - zukiwi**


End file.
